Destiny
by Astred
Summary: Michael and Nikita decide to tempt fate on the grandest ship in the world. But is this the first time?


(A. N. I have long been fascinated with the Titanic.. There are some actual facts along with the fiction. I hope you like. Please read and review.) 

It was April 10, 2012. It had been exactly 100 years since the original Titanic had left this dock of Southampton. The Titanic II was set to leave at exactly 12:00 p.m. Everything was going to be done by the book. Day for day and minute for minute. 

"Michael. I'm not so sure about this. Do we have to do this? Can't Ops find someone else to go on the mission? I don't want to do this. It's tempting fate. It happened once. It can happen again. I'm telling you, It's not safe." 

"Nikita, You are way too nervous. Nothing is going to happen. This is not the Original Titanic. A lot has changed in 100 years. The metal is stronger and we have radar and better communication devices. Ops picked us for a reason. We are the only 'couple' in Section that would be believable. You know that is why they always send us together. We have to bring down Brayton. When we do, We cancel him and then we can spend the rest of the trip as our vacation. So relax. Smile. We are suppose to be on our honeymoon." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked the rest of the way to their room. It was done in a Renaissance style. It was absolutely beautiful. 

That evening they walked to a little place on the ship that had actual artifacts that were brought up from the Titanic. You could buy them for a little bit of a fortune. Among the jewelry Michael saw a bracelet. There was something about it. It was just a little gold bracelet, but it was special and somewhat familiar. He had the Section credit card and it would not be realistic to not buy your new wife gifts. So he bought it and gave it to Nikita. She actually cried when he put it on her. 

That night she saw an engraving on it. It said... "Nikita, I will love you forever. Michael." 

********************* 

1912 

"So this ship is unsinkable?" Nikita asked. 

"Captain E J Smith himself claimed that not even God could sink this ship." Michael said as he gathered his coat and top hat and got out of the car to help his wife out. Then they boarded the ship. 

When they got to their room Michael opened the door to reveal a Gregorian Style room. It had to be the prettiest rooms that Nikita had ever seen on board a ship. It was surely a lot bigger than any of the others. 

He walked over and kissed her neck to which she pulled away with a smile. "Not now. My love. We must dress for dinner. We have tonight. We have much to celebrate." They began to get dressed and then went to dinner. This trip was a celebration. They had met in 1907 and were married on April 15, 1911. When he asked her how she would like to spend their anniversary, she said that she wanted to have an anniversary that she would never forget. So he thought were better to do that than on the grandest ship in the world. 

********************* 

2012 

"Michael. I have the weirdest feeling Deja vu. That is strange. I have never been on a ship before. I am scared to death of them. Hey, maybe that was why they sent me. They are wanting to torture me. It would be just like Section to do that. Make a vacation into torture." 

"Nikita. They are not trying to torture you. I told you that they needed this to be convincing. This guy is dangerous. He has been selling weapons and explosives to our enemies for years. We 'have' to stop him." 

"All right, but if I get sick, Don't say that I didn't warn you. I don't like ships. I don't like boats. I don't like water and they damn sure don't like me." 

They headed down to the spiral staircase to go into the first class dining area. It was lovely. They plates and glasses all held the White Star Line Logo on it. Such detail was taken in creating this one to mimic the original. Nikita ordered the lamb and Michael ordered a steak. Even though Nikita was sick, aggravated and worried. She had to admit that this was the best mission that she had been on so far. They had sure not paid this much for a mission cover-up before. The tickets costing some $30,000.00. They had the best of everything. Compared to about $1,500 when the original sailed. They were sailing in first class. 

After dinner they headed back to the room arm in arm. Once back in the room they dressed for bed. Nikita had a little cotton sleep shirt and Michael had a pair of white (yes, white) pajama bottoms. 

********************* 

1912 

"That was a delicious dinner. I don't think that I have ever had such a wonderful feast. Would you like to take a walk? I think that I need some fresh air." Nikita said. 

"That sounds nice to me. Are you having a good time?" Michael asked as he walked over and put his arms around her. 

"I am having a wonderful time. I don't think I could be happier." 

"I know a way you can be. Let's go back to the room. I have something to show you." Michael said with a devilish look of his face. 

Once back in the confines of their room they began to undress one another. They went piece by piece. They enjoyed every inch of each other's bodies. Once in bed they began to make love and Nikita began to moan. 

********************* 

2012 

"Mmmmm!" Nikita moaned. Michael had just fallen asleep, but the noise from Nikita woke him up. He heard the pleasure in the sounds she made. Nikita was seeing her lover's body on hers. She was seeing them make love. 

"Nikita." Michael said trying to wake her up. Because he knew that if he had to go on listening to moan like that that he would have a nervous breakdown before morning. 

"Oh Michael, I love you too. Mmmmm." Nikita moaned once again. 

_"That's it!"_ He thought to himself and leaned over and kissed her. Softly to wake her from her dream and as she woke up the intensity increased. Till they were both sweating and breathless in each others arms. 

"What brought that on?" Nikita asked as she laid her head upon his chest. 

"You did." He said as he kissed the top of her head. 

********************* 

1912 

The days were passing fast. They night before their anniversary came by fast. Michael had decided to do something to make her remember this moment as long as they lived. 

"This has been so wonderful. I am having so much fun. I don't think that it could get any better. I can't believe that our anniversary is here already. It seems as though it was just yesterday when we were married." 

"I know what you mean, my love. It has been one of the best years of my life. You are the best thing in my life. I love you so. I will love you to the day that I die and in every life here after." 

They embraced as they felt a slight shudder. They pulled apart and looked around and saw a few things shake. They figured it was more than likely a propeller blade thrown. So they did not pay much attention to it. 

********************* 

2012 

They walked along the deck watching the moon and watching Brayton. He was heading to a part of the ship that was usually uninhabited at this time of night, but Brayton caught eye of them and ran. Michael and Nikita were right behind him. 

When they finally caught up to him he had ran through the boiler room back up to the deck of the ship. Once they grabbed him he knew that they were going to kill him so he started laughing. 

"Now you will never know where the bomb is." Brayton said. But when he saw Michael lower the gun he jumped over the edge of the railing. He knew that even if they did not kill him then his contacts would. He decided that if he was going to die then he was going to bring others down with him. 

Nikita ran to the railing and tried to grab him but was unsuccessful. Michael's eyes were wide. He was concerned. For Nikita. For all the innocents on the ship. All the lives that would be lost if the bomb was not found. 

********************* 

1912 

"I wanted to give you this. It's not a big gift but it is something that I just felt belonged to you." He pulled out a beautiful gold bracelet. Engraved in it was... "Nikita I will love you forever, Michael." 

"It is beautiful. I love it." She kissed him again. "Happy anniversary my love." 

"Happy anniversary to you also. I love you." Michael said back. 

Right about that time they heard yelling in the corridor. When they walked out a young man was walking to each door telling the people to put their life jackets on and head to the boat deck. They did so quickly. 

********************* 

2012 

"We have got to find it. Where could he have put it at? The only time he was away from us was when he was in the boiler room." They locked eyes for a split second and then took off for the room a break neck speed. It took them about five minutes to get down. When they found the explosive it was set to go off in three minutes. They knew that they would never make it out with it. So Michael had an idea. The boiler were so hot could it take the brunt of the explosion. He took a chance knowing that they would die if he was wrong, but if he did nothing then they were already going to die. So they had nothing to lose. 

As he threw it in the stepped back far enough out of reach of the flames. Thank the Lord Michael was right. They had saved the Titanic II. 

********************* 

1912 

When Nikita and Michael made it to the boat deck Nikita was put on a boat, but when they would not let Michael on she got back out of the boat. She stepped back and stood by her husband. "We shall die as we have lived. Together." 

They headed back to their room and cuddled up in one anothers arms. After about thirty minutes the water began to rise into the room. They held each other closely with tears in their eyes. They said their final good-byes. They could hear it pushing against the door and knew that it would all be over soon and Nikita turned to Michael. "My love, Will you wait for me in our next life?" 

"I'll always be with you. Always." The door busted open and the water flowed in. It was over and seconds. Their love was destined to last forever. 

********************* 

2012 

As they arrived in New York Nikita turned to Michael and pulled him to her. "Michael I love my bracelet. The engraving you put on it was so wonderful." 

"Kita, I am glad that you like the bracelet but I didn't put an engraving on it. Let me see what you are talking about." 

When he saw the writing and what it said he was speechless. As they left the ship they went to the Gift shop and asked to buy a copy of the passenger list for the 1912 Titanic. Along with many first class passengers there were two names that just about made their hearts stop. 

"Nikita and Michael Samuel. Both died aboard the ill fated cruise." Michael said. The only difference in the names was that Michael's last name was Samuelle. 

"Maybe we were meant to be together." Nikita said as she pulled him to her and kissed him. 

"I guess the bracelet is right. I will love you forever." Michael said as she cuddled up to him before leaving their Ship of Dreams and heading back to the underground hell that they called Section. 

The End 

(A. N. This line, "We shall die as we have lived. Together." Was actually spoke aboard the original Titanic by Ida Straus.. Wife of Isidor Straus. The owners of Macy's department store. When she was told that her husband could not board the lifeboats with her she declined to board them as well. They were last seen walking into their quarters.. If you saw the movie. You might remember the old couple lying on the bed while the water was rising. That was the ones portraying them. That right there is true love. May we all find someone to love us as they loved each other. 


End file.
